Confidence
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Jacob is injured in the newborn battle...Bella goes to visit him. What happens next? Set in Eclipse AU This is a random one-shot that I wrote ages ago. Jacob and Bella are OOC.


**Confidence**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-This is a random one-shot that I wrote ages ago. Jacob and Bella are OOC and there are some mild lemons toward the end!**_

_**Midday...**_

Jacob lay on the wet ground, eyes closed and groaning in pain. His right side had been crushed by the unexpected attack by the newborn vampire that had escaped detection. Trust Leah to be the one to confront it alone in some misguided attempt to piss Sam off. Jacob had gone to her rescue, but in the end had been the one to get injured. Flashes of pain ran down his spine as he felt his pack brothers lift him up from the ground and hoist him into the air. Voices he recognised were whispering words of reassurance to him, but he was in too much agony to take notice. The constant jolt from the movement of his carriers resonated through his bones and in the end he passed out from the pain.

The next thing he was aware of was the voice of the vampire doctor talking him through what he was doing. A drip had been attached to him and was pumping morphine into his body in order to numb the pain while the doctor worked on his injuries. He was vaguely aware of Carlisle calling out for Sam and Paul to come and hold him down for some reason. He was so doped up that he did not realise why they were needed until he felt their strong hands grip his legs and shoulders. The pain he had felt before was nothing compared to this. The doctor needed to reset his bones as they had healed incorrectly. He heard the count of one, two, three and then Carlisle set to work. Jacob's whole body jerked as indescribable pain coursed through him. A stream of obscenities left his lips as he passed out for the second time that day.

The third time he awoke it was to darkness. He must have been out of it for hours. He tried to move but he moaned as he felt the stitches being pulled in his right side. Swathes of bandages were wound round his body; the pain was now a dull ache as his quick healing ability kicked in to finish the job that the vampire doctor had started. Jacob lay back on his pillows and stared at the ceiling, his whole body was drenched in sweat and he longed for a shower but felt too exhausted to move.

After another few quiet moments had passed the door to his room was opened slightly, letting in some light from the hallway. Jacob turned in the direction of the doorway and he gasped as he saw Bella silently slip inside his room and gently close the door behind her. He was about to say her name when he saw her put her finger to her lips in a shushing gesture. She leaned her ear against the door momentarily as if listening for movement; he could have told her there was none. After all he was the one with supernatural hearing, not her. He kept silent though; curious as to why she was creeping about like this.

She finally turned to face him and Jacob got his first full view of her since he had left her on the mountain to join the pack in their fight against the newborns. Her thick, brown hair was a mess, hanging in matted tendrils around her face. Her pale skin was mottled with red patches, a sign she had been crying and the dark circles under her eyes made her brown orbs seem huge. Jacob watched as she tiptoed toward his bed and clumsily knelt beside him. She leaned over so that her lips were close to his ear and he felt her hair fan around them, creating a cocoon.

"Are you okay?" Her warm breath tickled his ear and Jacob shifted uncomfortably, but a sharp pain in his side made him wince.

"Stupid question, Bells. No." he whispered bitterly. "What took you so long?"

Bella brushed her fingertips over his cheek and placed a finger on his lips. "Please Jake. I couldn't come before and I can't stay for long. The pack is engaged in a meeting with your dad at the moment so everyone is distracted. I had to wait for the right moment to slip in here to see you."

"Why would you need to do that? The pack would not stop you from seeing me..." he muttered disbelievingly.

Bella sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. "Sam ordered me to stay away after you got injured. He allowed Carlisle to come onto the res for a short time to treat you and then he was escorted off. Sam told him to keep me away from you; I was no longer welcome here."

Jacob turned away from her and frowned. Sam had said this? He knew that his Alpha did not trust the vamps and had little time for Bella but he could not believe he would take it upon himself to ban her, especially as he knew how he would react. Jacob felt Bella beginning to move away from his bedside. "Where are you going?" he asked, not bothering to keep his voice quiet.

Bella cringed at his tone, but stayed where she was. "I have to go now. I wanted to see you one last time, to check that you were okay. I can't stay any longer in case the others come back. I don't want to cause any more trouble."

"Of course you don't, you never do..." Jacob felt amused by her fearful tone. He had guessed who it was now that had told her the lie about Sam. If the pack had not wanted her here, she would not be standing by his bed now. "See you then. Have a nice life...or should I say death."

He head Bella cry out in surprise at his words, normally he would have rushed to reassure her, but he was sick of glossing over the truth. For once he couldn't be bothered to make her feel better about her reckless decisions. The choices were hers and he was done with trying to save her from herself. He waited for her to leave, but she just stood there, trembling, hands over her mouth as she tried to suppress her sobs.

"Why are you still here, Bella? Just go back to your leech and let him feed you more bullshit. I'm tired." He said dully.

"I came here to see you, I was so worried. Edward told me not to bother and he was right." Bella dropped her hands to her sides and stared at him, a flicker of dislike in her eyes.

Jacob thought the whole situation was funny; he would laugh if it wouldn't hurt so much."Just go away..." he said again. "I am sick of you to be honest."

Bella's chocolate brown eyes widened. "You bastard..." She said suddenly. She gasped as she realised what had slipped out of her mouth.

Jacob stared at her in surprise. Bella Swan actually said a swear word. This time he couldn't suppress the chuckle that rose from his chest, but regretted it when pain shot through his side. He took deep breaths and waited for the pain to subside before he turned his dark eyes onto hers.

"Not going to ask me if I am alright then, Bells?" he gave her a wicked grin and Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

"I hate you when you get like this..." She muttered irritably.

"Yeah, I hate you too, honey." Jacob shot back at her.

Bella approached the bed again and sat down beside him. She reached out and traced her fingertips over his cheek. His skin was glistening with sweat as his body continued on healing itself, the higher temperature a side effect of the process. Bit by bit he could feel that his body was improving as the bruises were beginning to fade. His broken bones would take a lot longer.

"Edward was the one who told me about Sam banning me. You don't believe that's true, do you?" She asked him suddenly.

Jacob was enjoying the feel of her wandering fingers tracing patterns over his skin; trust her to spoil it by mentioning the leech. "I don't give a damn about what lies he feeds you with. It's up to you whether you lap them up or not."

A sad smile touched Bella's lips at his words. "Wow, you really are done with me, aren't you?"

Jacob shifted around carefully so that he was lying on his back. "Yes."

Bella bit her lip and closed her eyes briefly to try and regain her composure. Once she felt that she was back in control of her wayward emotions, she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Jacob's cheek. She rose up from the bed and made her way to the door. Before she left she turned back to him one last time. "When Edward told me about Sam banning me from seeing you, I knew it was just another one of his lies. I told him to go to hell and that I loved you...I always was too late, wasn't I?"

Jacob turned his head to stare at her, his eyes open wide in shock. "Fuck..."he cursed as he watched her swiftly leave the room. "Bells, get your skinny ass back in here woman." he yelled after her.

XXXXXX

_**Two o'clock in the morning...**_

Bella shifted around uncomfortably on Jacob's small bed. His arm was flung over her waist and their legs were tangled together. She opened her eyes and glared at Jacob, she was covered in sweat due to Jacob's excessive body heat. She pulled the thin material of her t-shirt away from her body; it was damp and clung to her. She muttered curses under her breath, she really craved a shower. She had not managed to have one since the newborn battle. After telling Edward that it was all over she had rushed straight over to see Jacob to declare her undying love, obviously he had tortured her for a bit, trying to make her think he didn't care. Bella knew Jake inside and out, just like he did her. She had hovered outside his door for a tense few minutes after he started yelling after her to come back. He deserved it after all the harsh things he had said to her. She smiled to herself as she remembered the insults he had hurled at her after she came back in the room for winding him up. She had to kiss him to shut him up. Red tinged her cheeks when she recalled where that kiss had led, until Sam had rudely interrupted them. Her mouth turned down when she recalled the smug look on Sam's face when he saw them together, proof that Edward had definitely lied.

Jacob moved around slightly and lifted his heavy arm off of her waist. Bella quickly slipped out from beside him and clambered off the bed. She stretched her whole body, shaking out each limb to get the blood circulating through her veins. The cold hit her body now that she was away from Jacob and the damp t-shirt gave her a chill. Bella tugged the t-shirt over her head and flung it to the floor. She yearned for a shower, she was sure that nobody would mind if she freshened herself up.

Treading carefully Bella tiptoed over to the door and gave a quick glance back at Jacob to check he was still sleeping, her foot got tangled in the jeans she had carelessly flung on the floor earlier and she tumbled to the floor with a crash. Jacob's eyes opened wide at the noise, he gazed in her direction and a big grin crossed his face as he saw her fighting with the jeans, trying to untangle herself unsuccessfully.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted a shower. You are so hot that I felt all sweaty and I haven't had a shower in forever. God, why am I so clumsy? This wouldn't happen to a normal person." Bella finally freed herself and managed to stand, her legs now feeling distinctly wobbly.

"Need my help?" Jake teased.

"Very funny, you're injured and I am the one who can't remain upright."

"I don't feel that bad now. I could do with a shower too." Jacob said slyly.

"What about your bandages?"

"They're waterproof. Come on Bells, I dare you to just be yourself. That leech has literally stifled you, I saw a flash of the real you earlier. I knew that my feisty Bella was hidden somewhere." Jacob gave her one of his sunny grins.

"Can you stand?" She asked looking him over. He did seem a lot better, most of the bruises had faded from his body and the cuts had already healed over. His body's ability to heal itself so quickly still took her by surprise.

Jacob managed to manoeuvre his body into a sitting position. He grimaced as he felt a flash of pain near his injured ribs, but he felt a lot better than he had earlier. The strong pills that Carlisle had left for him dulled the pain. He wasn't going to miss this opportunity just because of a few broken bones. Bella hurried over to assist him, and he slipped his arm around her shoulders as she helped him to stand. One of Jacob's hands brushed across her naked breasts, she had forgotten that she had just taken off her top.

Jacob smiled as he heard Bella gasp as he trailed his fingers across her breast again. She glared up at him. "Typical, trust you to take advantage." She muttered.

"You're the one stripping off in my room." Jacob replied with a smirk.

Bella had a sudden urge to dig him in the ribs but refrained. The last thing she needed was him crying out in pain. She refused to admit that she liked the feeling of his warm hands on her skin. They hobbled through the open doorway and down the narrow hallway until they reached the bathroom. Bella reached out and opened the door and Jacob followed her slowly into the room. His side felt like it was on fire, but just being with Bella like this was worth the pain. He hadn't felt so happy in ages.

Bella shut the door and snapped the light on, the brightness made them both blink rapidly as their eyes adjusted to the light. Jacob now had a good view of Bella's naked upper half, he gave a low whistle and she turned and glared at him again.

"You're insufferable; I am surprised my face is not as red as a tomato letting you see me like this." She said, surprising herself. "I feel so different."

"Told you honey, you're just letting the real you out. The reason you are not embarrassed is because you feel comfortable with me. I always loved you for yourself, even though it took me getting terribly injured for it to sink in your thick head." Jacob reached out and mussed her hair.

"Watch it, Jake. All it would take is a dig in the ribs..." Bella said playfully.

"Very funny..."

Bella walked over to the shower and turned it on, the water came out cold and she stood there giving Jake an eyeful as she leaned in to check the temperature. After a minute the water became warm and she smiled in delight. She couldn't wait to get in, already anticipating the cleansing liquid washing away the grime.

"Right I'll go first and then you can go after," Bella suggested.

Jacob' face fell. "What? I thought we were going in together." he pouted.

This time Bella's face did flush red. "But that means we will both be _naked_ in the shower _together_?" her voice came out as a squeak.

"Duh, come on Bells. I have seen everything already." Jacob said nonchalantly.

Bella glanced down at the boy shorts she was wearing. "Not absolutely everything." She protested.

Jacob gave her a smug smile and Bella's eyes narrowed. "You did peek that time we went swimming on First beach and I lost my bikini bottoms. I hate you, Jacob." She hissed.

"I hate you too, remember. Can we get in now before the water gets cold?"

A wicked smile crossed Bella's face as she nodded at him. "Okay, me first..."

Jacob watched as Bella stripped off her last bit of clothing and threw it on the floor. Wow she really did have a fine ass? He was about to take off his shorts when Bella suddenly took hold of the shower head and sprayed him with the water unexpectedly, drenching him completely. He stood frozen with shock as Bella giggled at the stunned expression on his face.

"Gotcha..." She said, a smirk playing across her full lips."Looks like you've had your shower Jake. I will now enjoy mine, alone."

Jacob finally recovered from his stupor and he shook his head, droplets of water flying across the room. "You think you're so clever, Bella Swan. I might be injured, but I am still faster than you."

He reached out and grabbed the shower head from her easily and sprayed her full in the face with the water. Bella gasped as the water ran down her face. She tried to grab hold of the shower head but Jacob held it above her out of reach. Why did he have to be so darn tall? They were now both completely soaked with water, Bella's long hair was stuck to her head and droplets of water were running between her breasts distracting Jacob as he kept spraying the water at her.

Bella pressed her body closer to Jacob as she stood on the tips of her toes and stretched up to try and grab hold of the shower head. Jacob slipped his free arm around her waist and yanked her body against his. Pain shot through his side as she collided with him, but he ignored it. Having her torso pressed flush with his was well worth any discomfort.

"Do you give in now?" he said softly.

"I hate you," Bella replied, her eyes staring up into his. The desire shining from his eyes was making her feel very warm indeed.

"I hate you right back."Jacob whispered just before he captured her lips with his.

XXXXXX

_**Four-thirty in the morning...**_

The early morning sun shone through the small window in Jacob's room. The weak light fell across two bodies entwined on the floor of his room. Jacob and Bella were lying on the duvet which had hastily been pulled from the bed; clothes were strewn around them, along with a few damp towels. After they managed to finally make it back from their impromptu shower they had let their passion overtake them and made love. They had to be very careful as Jacob was still in some pain, but they managed to find a comfortable rhythm and they had fallen asleep in each other's arms completely sated.

Jacob was the first to wake as the light hit him in the eyes. He lifted his head and glanced down at his side, the slight movement only caused a mild pain much to his relief. It seemed that his quick healing had done its job and he was over the worst. He turned his gaze onto the beauty lying in his arms and he smiled, Bells was still fast asleep. Memories of the last few hours ran through Jacob's mind and he pulled her body closer to his. He began to place teasing kisses along her neck and down onto her shoulder, his hand sliding down her side at the same time as he massaged her skin gently with his warm touch. Bella began to stir and her eyes fluttered open, a lazy grin crossing her face as she gazed up at him.

"Hey you..." She said sweetly.

"Hey..." Jacob echoed her words as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Bella reached up and slid her hand around the back of his neck as she played with the tendrils of his silky, black hair that he was beginning grow out again, just for her, he had admitted.

Their mouths moved together gently at first, both of them revelling in the fact that they were really together and this was all real. Jacob cupped Bella's face with his hand and deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue. Bella slid her other arm around his neck and she pulled him closer, pressing her breasts against his muscular chest, enjoying the feel of his hot skin on hers.

Jacob moved one hand down Bella's back, stroking her smooth skin as he slid it right down to her ass. He pulled her over so that her body was draped across his. Bella lifted herself up and she straddled him, careful to avoid his injured side. Leaning down she kissed him deeply on the mouth as he entered her. Bella began to move her body with his as Jacob thrust up into her slowly, his hands continually caressing the skin on her back. He was mesmerised by the changing expressions on her face as their bodies moved fluidly together.

Bella felt close to the edge as her orgasm built up within her body, she began to move faster, along with Jacob, both of them seeking release. As Jacob felt Bella clench around him, he caught her lips in a heated kiss as they both came down from their high together. They lay together in bliss, Bella half draped across him, Jacob rubbing soothing circles on her sensitive skin. She laid her head on his chest so that her ear was pressed over his heart. She felt herself drifting into sleep as she listened to the steady thrum of the beat.

"You know that I love you, right..." Jacob murmured.

"Love you too..." Bella mumbled before sleep finally overtook her.

FIN...

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
